Pokémon Shuffle
Pokémon Shuffle is a free Nintendo 3DS downloadable game that was announced on the January 2015 Nintendo Direct and released in February 18, 2015 worldwide. Pokémon Shuffle Mobile, for Android and iOS, was released on August 24, 2015 in Japan and on August 31, 2015 in other countries. Info Pokémon Shuffle is a puzzle game on Nintendo 3DS which is very similar to Pokémon Battle Trozei. Unlike Pokémon Battle Trozei, there's a limit to how much one can play over a period of time. The play limit is counted as Hearts. When first launching the game, one will start out with 5 free Hearts. If there are 0 Hearts, the game cannot be played. 1 Heart is regenerated every 30 minutes, but no more than 5 Hearts. 1 Heart is subtracted if a stage is played. If a stage cannot be completed, the power-ups can help in finishing the stage. Coins are obtained every time a stage is completed. Coins can also be obtained by matching 3 or more Coins in a Special Meowth Stage, which rarely occurs. Gameplay Match 3 or more Pokémon in a row using strategy with type advantages. Matching 3 or more Pokémon in a row will cause more Pokémon to fall on the top of the stage. Doing that might in turn cause a chain reaction in which more Pokémon begin falling down and down matching together with 3 more. Each time 3 or more Pokémon are matched in a row the opposing Pokémon loses HP. When the opposing Pokémon has 0 HP left, the stage is won and one has a chance at capturing it (if one hasn't done this already). When a Pokémon Mega Evolves (by having the corresponding Mega Stone), it changes the current music playing and the Mega Evolved Pokémon sprite. Matching 3 or more of a Mega Evolved Pokémon will result in other Pokémon around it disappearing. There are 3 types of stages: Main, Expert, and Special Stages. In the Main Stages, one hs a certain number of swaps with an unlimited amount of time. In the Expert Stages, there is a deadline to complete the stage, with unlimited swaps. The Special Stages are pretty much the same as the Main Stages, expect they only have Event Pokémon. Main Menu Pokémon List View the Pokémon that have been encountered so far. StreetPass List It allows one to check the StreetPass records, such as: Playtime, number of stages cleared, Number of Pokémon caught and Number of StreetPass tags. One can have up to 10 StreetPass tags at a time. Passcodes Enter a passcode using the lower screen. Client Number The client number is a unique number, to identify the game data. This is needed when contacting Customer Service to Pokémon Shuffle. Settings It allows using the StreetPass and Check In features. Event Pokémon and Stages Pokémon found in Special Stages are Event Pokémon. All Pokémon and stages that have so far appeared in Special Stages: *Mew (Launch Special: Meet Mew) 20 MOVES *Meowth (Meowth's Coin Mania) 10 MOVES *Freeze Rotom (Daily Pokémon) 15 MOVES *Heat Rotom (Daily Pokémon) 15 MOVES *Fan Rotom (Daily Pokémon) 15 MOVES *Wash Rotom (Daily Pokémon) 15 MOVES Purchasing In-Game Items One can buy specific items with Jewels. Jewels can sometimes be obtained by completing stages. One can also buy Jewels with real world money over the internet. 1, 3, 6, or 12 Jewels at a time can be spent. One can spend the Jewels on either Coins or Hearts, but not both. These are the prices of buying the Jewels. External links *Official Pokémon Shuffle Website *Official Pokémon Shuffle Page On The Official Pokémon Website *Official Pokémon Shuffle Trailer Category:Generation VI Category:Nintendo 3DS games